The Wacky Wedding
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: Ben and Abigail are getting married,and everything is supposed to be perfect.... until Michelle and Jenny show up! What happens with these two crazy teens added to the story?---Co-written with xomoviegalxo---
1. Wedding

The summer sun shone brightly on Washington DC, and there was a slight breeze

**It looks like got at it again. Sorry, but this is too much fun! Enjoy our second story!**

**--**

The summer sun shone brightly on Washington DC, and there was a slight breeze. The day seemed completely perfect for a wedding. Abigail Chase, soon to be Abigail Gates, stood at the balcony of the room above the church where she would be married. Her veil stirred slightly in the wind, and she looked out at the leaves, some of which were just beginning to change colors as the summer neared its close.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, and as Abigail turned she saw it burst open dramatically. In the door frame stood two teenage girls, both of which Abigail recognized as the two fan-girls who had driven Ian off when he had tried to blow her house up.

"Wow!" Jenny suddenly yelled, bouncing forward. "You look pretty!"

"Yeah, that veil is beautiful!" Michelle exclaimed.

"How did you get in here?" Abigail asked in surprise. She blinked, watching the two teenagers.

"We went up the stairs of course!" Jenny said, a huge smile on her face.

"But-But-But you weren't even invited to the wedding!" Abigail stammered.

"Yeah and we're still a bit offended by that." Michelle frowned, sounding offended.

"But you'll ruin everything!" Abigail wailed, flailing her arms around like a child.

"Now hold on." Jenny snapped. "Do you think we're harsh enough to ruin your wedding!? No! We're just here for the cake."

"And Riley." Michelle piped up, raising a hand.

"That too." Added Jenny.

"Personally, I think Riley is better than cake!" Michelle said happily.

"That's a tough decision..." Jenny said, thinking.

"You guys!!" Abigail cried, exasperated.

"What's wrong Abby?" Michelle put an arm around Abby's shoulder.

"Just please go sit in your seats and don't mess anything up, OK? And don't touch me again. Please."

"Rude." Michelle muttered as she and Jenny left the room. They went downstairs and soon came into the church hall, which was beautifully decorated with white lilies, tied to the end of each pew with pink ribbon.

"Wow I thought Abby had taste." Jenny murmured to Michelle who looked aghast.

"I think it's nice!"

"Yeah, well, you also think Riley's better than cake."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Michelle said loudly, hands on her hips.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jenny shrugged, sliding into one of the pews.

"I hate it when you do that!" Michelle said irritably, sitting beside her. Jenny shrugged again, and the music started as the first group in the procession made their way down the aisle.

"Hey look." Jenny gestured ahead, and Michelle followed the direction of her finger to see Riley standing near Ben up by the altar.

"He's the best man! Awww how cute!!" Michelle cooed.

"I know! Look at him in his little suit and converse!" Jenny giggled, blushing furiously.

"Only Riley would wear converse to a wedding." Michelle sighed.

"Let's get his attention." Jenny said deviously, pulling a bag of Tic-Tacs from her pocket.

"Watch and learn." She then proceeded to throw them at Riley's head. Michelle slowly got the idea and began doing the same

Riley looked up, obviously confused by small orange objects flying at his head. He looked up and saw his two fan-girls throwing the Tic-Tacs. When they saw he was looking, they both waved vigorously. Riley's eyes widened. "What are THEY doing here?!" Riley whispered in disbelief.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"Oh I remember them, they were at the house that time weren't they?" Ben did his toothy grin at the girls and waved a little. Jenny and Michelle responded with wide smiles and more vigorous waving.

"He remembers us! How cool is that!?" Jenny hissed to Michelle, pleased.

"It'd be cooler if Riley liked us." Michelle answered glumly. "I think we should stop throwing Tic-Tacs at him."

"Why?" Jenny demanded.

"Because it's plainly annoying him." Michelle shot back.

"It worked didn't it?" Jenny asked, offended.

"Well, he'll like us less if we keep doing it. Besides, we're making a mess with all these Tic-Tacs!" Michelle reminded her.

"Well... Well what if... Oh fine!" Jenny gave up. At that moment, Abigail began to walk down the aisle with her father, beaming and looking enchanting in the flowing white gown and satin veil.

"She cleans up nicely." Jenny said simply. Michelle raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Was that a compliment?" She asked.

"Kind of." Jenny answered. "At least she hasn't gone for the dark makeup like she did in National Treasure 1. That looked awful."

"Okay I'll give you that one." Michelle agreed. Both girls were silenced by the glare Abigail gave them as she walked past their pew.

Michelle suddenly cocked her head, observing Jenny closely. "What?" Jenny asks irritably, looking at her friend closely.

"Is something wrong?" Michelle asked

"No, why do ask?" Jenny wondered.

"Something just seems...off about you today."

"Well I'm fine." Jenny murmured, slumping down on her pew. "Man these things are uncomfortable."

"Shh, listen." Michelle said, pointing at Ben and Abby who were now together at the altar, speaking their vows. Both of the girls noticed that Riley kept nervously looking their way, and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to the wedding.

"We really scare him don't we?" Michelle smirked.

"I think so." Jenny said, though she didn't look very enthusiastic.

"Seriously, is something wrong?" Michelle asked again, quirking an eyebrow at her friend. "You don't seem very interested in the wedding."

"I don't mean to be so moody." Jenny answered. "I'm just a bit annoyed that Riley and Abigail are so unwelcoming. It makes no sense really, we're writing this story, so why the hell don't the characters like us?"

"We're being realistic." Michelle said bluntly.

"As realistic as a fan fiction can get." Jenny commented.

"There you go with the quirks about fan fiction again! Next thing you'll be complaining about clichés again!"

"Well it's true! Can't we write just one fan fiction with the characters liking us?" Jenny asked.

"Stop talking about fan fiction!" Michelle ordered her. "That's called 'breaking the fourth wall'! We're not supposed to realize this is a fan fiction!"

"This is a parody, we're allowed." Jenny answered simply.

Michelle sat and stared at her friend, with no counter argument.

They both came to realize that through the lengthy conversation, the wedding had actually come to an end. Jenny stood up and dusted herself off.

"Time for cake!"

--

**Did you like? Tell us please! **


	2. Arguments

"I hope it's chocolate

**Hello everybody! Here's the second chapter of our story! We hope you enjoy it!**

**WWWWWWWW**

"I hope it's chocolate!" Michelle bounced to her feet, following Jenny to the dining hall. "Chocolate is my favorite."

Jenny laughed and sat at a table near the front. Michelle plopped down next to her. "I hope they have something else with it. I'm starving." She said. There was a pause

"You know, there's going to be dancing." Jenny commented lightly. Michelle perked up even more

"I call Riley!" They cried simultaneously.

"Y'see, this is why we're friends." Jenny beamed.

"And we're such good friends that we'll share him, right?" Michelle asked hopefully. Jenny eyed her.

"You won't steal him when I'm not looking will you? We have to get equal privileges!"

"I swear." Michelle saluted, grinning. The two girls then looked up at the sound of complaints a distance away. It was Riley, and he seemed rather upset about something.

"But didn't you guys think to make seating arrangements where I was at your table!? I am the best man!" He moaned, coming closer to the girls' table.

"Calm down Riley, it was my bad." Ben was saying, with his hand on Riley's back.

"Abigail gave me the job and it just slipped my mind. You'll have to take the last seat."

Michelle and Jenny glanced at the remaining places at their table. There was one left, and it was opposite them. The two girls exchanged glances. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Michelle asked with a grin. Jenny nodded vigorously.

"Riley! You can sit with us!" They both cried out.

Riley looked up and saw the crazy girls motioning to him. He groaned inwardly, but walked over to the table. He slid into the seat with a nervous grin. "Hi..." He greeted cautiously.

"Hi!" the girls grinned. Riley sighed a little.

"They didn't even give you a seat, huh?" Michelle asked.

"The nerve of some people!" Jenny shook her head.

"At least someone understands me." Riley sighed, warming up slightly.

"You're very underrated." Michelle said.

"VERY underrated." Jenny echoed, nodding her head vigorously.

"We bought your book." Michelle beamed.

"We bought out the whole store!" Jenny exploded, looking pleased with herself.

"Really?" Riley raised his eyebrows, impressed. The girls nodded, both of them beaming at him. "You honestly like me that much?"

"Of course!" Jenny exclaimed. "What possible reason could we have that would make us NOT like you?" Michelle nodded again. Some soft music began playing, and people started heading for the dance floor.

Jenny and Michelle glanced at each other, then to Riley. Then in the blink of an eye, each of them had dashed around the table and latched themselves onto each of Riley's arms.

"What're you, what're you DOING?" Riley yelled in a fit of panic, wondering where these insane girls were taking him.

"We want to dance." Michelle smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Jenny glared at her.

"Well I'll be dancing with him. You'll be watching."

"But I always have to watch!" Michelle pulled hard on Riley's arm, pulling him towards her. He let out a little yelp of pain.

"Well, I got here first!" Jenny tugged on his arm, and Riley let out another exclamation.

"Ladies, please..." But the girls didn't even notice that he'd spoken as they continued their argument.

"I'm going first!"

"No, me!"

"It's my turn!"

"GIRLS!"

Both of them turned to Riley, looking surprised.

"Can you please stop arguing?" He asked quietly, looking at the two.

"There's no need to argue." Jenny insisted, cuddling up closer to him. "Because I'm the one who's dancing with you."

"But that's not fair!" Michelle argued, going slightly red. "How come you get to?"

"Because I said so."

Suddenly Jenny felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and a few seconds after, Michelle felt it too. They were suddenly yanked away from Riley, and were turned around to face a very angry looking Abigail.

"That's quite enough." Abigail clenched her teeth together. "You two have ruined everything! I want you OUT of here!" She pointed a finger towards the exit. Michelle and Jenny both released Riley and sighed. The girls muttered apologies and headed for the door. Riley rubbed his arm, sighing.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, Abby? I don't think they meant to mess things up."

Abby glared at Riley, gritting her teeth. "Oh please, Riley. You're just defending them because they're your personal fan club!"

"That's not what I meant Abby, I just thought you were being a little unfair, that's all."

At that moment, Ben appeared at Abigail's shoulder. "Hey" He grinned, winking at Riley. "Abigail, sweetie, we're cutting the cake now. C'mon." Abigail glanced back at Riley and scowled as Ben ushered her away.

Riley then turned back to Michelle and Jenny, who were watching him curiously, and beckoned to them, smiling widely.

"You...You actually stood up for us..." Michelle sounded a bit surprised as she walked back over. "After all the crazy stuff we've done?"

Riley shrugged. "Well, I think Abby might have over-reacted a little. And besides, you guys aren't all that bad. You might be a little crazy, but you're really nice girls."

The comment caused both girls to beam at Riley.

"You really think so?" Jenny asked, surprised.

Riley nodded, still smiling, and held out a hand. "I'd be honored to dance with both of you."

**WWWWWWW**

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Kidnapping

**Here's chapter 3! Hooray! **

**We hope you enjoy it! **

**-AP & xomoviegalxo**

**-WWWWWW-**

"I'd be honored to dance with both of you."

Jenny raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

Riley leaned in, and whispered just loud enough for both girls to hear. "You have to make sure Abigail doesn't see you."

"I think that may be easier said than done..." Michelle sighed nervously. "I'll let you go first, Jenny."

"I thought you wanted to go first?"

Michelle shrugged. "I could wait a couple minutes." She threw her arms around Jenny's neck, whispering in her ear. "Have fun!"

Jenny smiled to herself. "Thanks." She hissed back, feeling a twang of guilt for fighting with Michelle earlier.

She then took Riley's hand, and he led her onto the dance floor. A new song came on, and Riley placed a hand on Jenny's waist. She reddened immediately and avoided eye contact as they began to move.

"I'll just wait here." Michelle said to herself. She watched Riley and Jenny start to dance on the floor. She stood, wandering over to a table in the corner so Abigail wouldn't see her. Suddenly a shadow passed over her, and she whirled around, her mouth going dry.

"I-Ian." She choked out. The Brit nodded and quickly knocked Michelle unconscious and slipped out of the dining hall with her before anyone could notice.

The song finished and Jenny gave Riley one last grin, before she let him go.

"Thanks a lot, I've been wanting to do that forever!" She glanced around her. "I'll just, uh, find Michelle. If she's...here." Jenny frowned and wandered off the dance floor, glancing around. "Michelle?" She shouted, only to have her voice drowned out in the music. Riley appeared at her side.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah..." Jenny nodded, still staring around for her friend. "Michelle was just as excited about dancing with you as I was. So why isn't she here?"

"Well, maybe she's in the bathroom, or outside?" Riley reasoned. Jenny shook her head.

"Trust me, I know her, when she's waiting for something, she doesn't go anywhere, unless..." Her eyes suddenly widened with realization and panic. "No, that can't be possible, that couldn't..."

"What are you talking about?" Riley questioned. Jenny suddenly bolted towards the door, lifting her skirts to keep herself from tripping.

"Where're you going?!" Riley ran after her. Jenny stopped outside as she saw a black van pull away from the parking lot.

"Oh no!"

"That wasn't-" Riley's eyes widened and he went white. Jenny nodded slowly.

"_NOW_ the wedding's ruined." She span around, staring Riley in the face and taking him by the shoulders. "We can't tell ANYONE about this Riley. If Abigail thought Michelle and I were ruining the wedding by simply wanting to dance with you, Ian on a kidnapping spree will surely tip her over the edge."

"Then what do we do?" Asked Riley, looking panicked.

"We go after them."

"Are you crazy?!" Riley exclaimed. "We can't go after them ourselves! What if they try to -" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He tentatively picked it up, his face blanching. "It's him."

Jenny ripped the handset from Riley's hand, answering it herself. "What are you doing with Michelle?!" She demanded, her voice angry and sharp.

"Oh nothing, just a bit of fun really. She's just sleeping at the moment actually." Ian's slimy voice explained on the end of the line.

"_SLEEPING_!? What the _hell_ did you do!?"

"Curb the swearing." Riley murmured, shooting her a look.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, miss." Ian's voice sounded indifferent, which enraged Jenny.

"I swear to God, Ian, if you do so much as touch a hair on her head, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!"

Jenny could hear Ian chuckle on the other end.

"I'd like to see you try." The line went dead.

Jenny let out a sudden scream of rage and flung the phone to the ground. It exploded on contact, sending shards of plastic skidding across the pavement. Riley stared, open mouthed at his broken phone.

"That was...that was my cell phone! I still haven't paid that off...how could you-" Jenny suddenly felt guilty, and began picking the pieces up gingerly.

"Sorry." She muttered, as she placed the pieces into Riley's open hand. "But we've got to get going. Where's your Ferrari?"

Riley looked up, and saw Ben approaching him, and he suddenly realized something.

"Oh man, I was supposed to do the toast! I totally forgot!"

Ben popped his head out the door. "Riley, what's going on? It's time for you to -"

"Well...uh..." Riley bit his lip nervously. "Something came up. I've…uh… I've got to go. But I'll do it when I get back, OK?" Without waiting for a reply, Riley dashed off in the direction of his car, and Jenny waved enthusiastically at Ben as she followed. Ben simply gave the pair a funny look and blinked.

Riley climbed in the driver's side, and Jenny hopped over the passenger doorway. As she strapped her seatbelt on, Riley turned to her, hands placed on the wheel.

"Uh, Jen, where're we going?"

Jenny glanced at him.

"I don't know! I thought you'd know!" Riley gave her a look.

"I'm not his friend y'know. Why would I know where he takes his victims!?" The two stared at each other defiantly for a few more moments, until Jenny crossed her arms and stared forward.

"Just start the engine."

**-WWWWWW-**

**It's just wouldn't be a National Treasure story without Ian…**

**Please review! **


	4. Rescue! Or not?

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**By the way, there _might_ be another Michelle & Jenny story in the works, if you guys are interested, anyways. What do you think?**

* * *

Michelle sat up, clutching her aching head and observing her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of dark and damp basement. She sighed deeply. "This is starting to sound like a Riley-angst story." She muttered to herself.

As if on cue, the door flew ope

n to reveal Ian and a few of his henchmen. "Well hello." Ian greeted with an evil smirk. "Nice to see that you're awake."

Michelle simply scowled at him, not saying anything.

"You don't have to say anything." Ian smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "That would benefit us both, I'm sure."

"You realize Jenny will be here with reinforcements any time?" Michelle informed him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm counting on that." Ian grinned. He then produced a handgun, and cocked it, for dramatic effect, Michelle thought. "And if she happens to bring Gates along, all the better." He then slowly eased the door shut, leaving Michelle leaning against the wall in a fit of panic

"What am I going to do?!" She asked herself, pacing back and forth in the small room. "I need to warn her somehow..."

An idea suddenly struck. "My cell phone!" Then her shoulders slumped. "Is in my purse back at the banquet hall..."

"I need to think!" She whispered furiously. "It's not like a miracle is just going to come busting through that door!" She motioned to the cellar door. "I need to do something. But what...?"

Suddenly the door crashed open, and in flew Jenny, followed by Riley, who landed beside her. Michelle jumped up, surprised, and ran to her friend's aid.

"How did you-?"

"I don't recommend trying that." Jenny murmured in answer, struggling upright. "Riley, you good?" She asked, glancing at him. He raised a hand in response, still lying flat.

"How did you do this without Ian seeing you?" Michelle asked, eyes wide.

"They didn't."

Everyone looked up to see Ian standing in the doorway, and before they could move, he had slammed the door shut.

"Well that worked great!" Jenny said sarcastically, dusting herself off. "That was a wonderful plan, Riley!"

"Well it was worth a shot." Riley shrugged, pulling himself to his feet.

"YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!" Michelle cried dramatically, flinging her arms around Riley's neck.

"I came too!" Jenny reminded her.

"Oh, right." Michelle released Riley and hugged her friend. "Would either of you happen to have a cell phone?"

"I would, if Jenny hadn't BROKEN mine!" Riley exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry!" Jenny fired back. "In my defence," Jenny began, glancing at Michelle. "I broke it after I spoke to Ian. So really, it's his fault for making me so angry."

"Okay, yeah, right, never mind that." Riley snapped, looking around. "We're now hostages, does anyone have an idea on how we can not be?"

There was a resounding silence, until Michelle broke it.

"I'd think better if I was cuddling Riley." She looked at Jenny, who nodded.

"Agreed. Riley, come here a minute."

"How is cuddling me gonna make this any better?!" Riley yelped, sounding slightly frightened.

"Because..." Michelle began. She pondered for a moment. "It'll make us feel better." She finally answered.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very 'cuddly' right now." Riley backed away nervously. "Let's just think of a way to get out of here, alright?"

"Fine." Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Riley. Michelle sat down on the cold cement floor, lost in deep thought.

"Jenny, do you have a hair-pin?"

"Yeah hold on let me ask Nancy Drew." Jenny retorted sarcastically. Michelle shot her a look, while Riley began sniggering.

"Heh, Nancy Drew..." He stopped when he caught Michelle's glare. "Sorry." He said timidly after clearing his throat. Michelle walked over, trying the door handle. "Well that's a major flaw in his plan." She commented.

"What?" Riley asked perplexed, and Jenny looked equally confused.

"The door's unlocked." Michelle commented. She reached to turn the knob, but Riley grabbed her arm.

"What if he's got an armed hench-guy out there waiting to kill us?!"

"He has a point." Jenny commented. "I don't think he'd just leave the door unlocked and unguarded." Michelle sighed, releasing the door handle.

Suddenly the door opened with a creak, and the three looked up in surprise.

"Told you!" Riley hissed, shaking Michelle by her shoulder. Jenny took him by the chin and turned his head to face the doorway. Standing there was Ben, looking rather heroic.

"Ben!" Riley yelped, scrambling to his feet. "How did you get past the hench-guy!?"

Ben looked confused, and pointed a thumb behind him. "There wasn't anyone there."

"Oh." Riley looked rather embarrassed.

"How'd you get in here without Ian noticing? Michelle asked.

"And what's with the random heroic pose?" Jenny questioned.

"How'd you figure out where we were?" Riley asked.

"Leave now, questions later. I need to get back, or Abby will be..." Ben paused. "You know." Everyone else nodded and started to follow Ben out of the room. Suddenly Michelle let out a yelp of surprise, and pointed at Ian, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Here we go again." Jenny mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Gates." Ian smirked, moving down a step. "I was hoping you'd stop by."

"Just a flying visit." Ben answered briskly, moving an arm out in front of his three accomplices.

"I insist you stay." Ian said in a tone dripping with evil, a heard of henchmen appearing behind him.

"Okay, well I suggest you lock the door this time, because you-" Jenny was cut off as Riley clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh I'm quite aware of that." Ian laughed, turning around. "I've got other plans for you."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ben asked, still standing in front of the others. Michelle and Jenny peered over his shoulder nervously.

"Well, I'm going to get my revenge, obviously. And I might as well include Riley's little girlfriends, since I dislike them almost as much as I dislike you."

"_Girlfriends_?!" Jenny, Riley, and Michelle spoke simultaneously.

"Well I'm not going to let you hurt any of them." Ben said bravely.

"Don't act all protective, Ben!" Jenny hissed in his ear. "He'll just go after you first!" She paused. "Although I admire your heroics, maybe I could cuddle _you_ later." She murmured, looking thoughtful. Michelle grinned.

"Great, then I can have Riley."

"Don't worry," Ben was saying, still staring Ian down. "I'll get us out of this."

"Seriously Ben," Jenny continued, surveying him with great interest. "You look great in a tux."

"Hey!" Riley cut in, annoyed. "I thought you were _my_ fan-girl!"

"_I'm_ still your fan-girl." Michelle beamed.

"OK then..." Riley muttered to himself.

"ENOUGH!" Ian roared. "None of you are going to be alive long enough to be anyone's fan-girls if you don't shut up!"

Michelle shrank back, hiding behind Riley. Jenny hid behind Ben, peering over his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you hurt them." Ben said defensively.

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter. You'll be coming with me whether you like it or not."

There was a resounding click as each of the men with Ian produced a gun. Jenny and

Michelle swapped anxious looks, and then stared back at Ian, who smiled triumphantly.

"Coming?"

* * *

**Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good? What will happen to our heroes and their fangirls? If you want to find out, you must review!**


	5. Ian's Plan

**Here you go guys! Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**WWWWW**

"Coming where?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your concern." Ian replied. "All I know is that it'd be in your best interests to cooperate."

Everyone exchanged glances, and Ben sighed deeply, appearing to be deep in thought. "Let's just go, guys." He sighed again.

"What?!" Jenny and Michelle squeaked.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Riley hissed through gritted teeth, leaning towards the girls. "Come with me, it'll be okay." He paused and muttered under his breath. "I hope."

Jenny and Michelle fumed. Riley knew full well they would follow him.

"Fine." They sighed in unison, following Ben, Riley and Ian up the stairs.

"I hope you have a plan." Michelle whispered in Jenny's ear as they walked.

"You're confusing me with someone heroic. I'm just a teenage girl, the most I can do is make inappropriate retorts and swoon over Riley."

"Well, I sure hope Ben has a plan, because it sure doesn't sound like he has one." Michelle pointed at Riley, who turned and gave her a look. She shrugged.

"Well you don't have one, do you?"

Riley sighed. "No. Not yet."

The three of them continued to follow everyone else out the door out onto the front lawn. Ian simply pointed to his large black van.

"Get in."

"I don't like where this is going." Michelle muttered to herself.

"Black vans are never good in these instances." Riley murmured back.

"Bad guys always have these black vans, I can't imagine them going out to buy them especially." Jenny mused.

"They probably steal them." Ben responded bluntly, glaring at Ian.

Jenny and Michelle went to follow Ben and Riley to the van, but were each seized by one of the henchmen. Michelle let out a yelp, while Jenny simply yelled "Whoa!"

"You aren't going in the same van as them." Ian snarled. Michelle and Jenny swapped anxious looks.

"Why not?"

Ian smirked at the girls in his evil way. "I've got something special planned for the two of you."

Michelle and Jenny exchanged nervous glances once again as the two men led them into the garage and shoved them into the back of another black van with no windows and slammed the door, leaving them in total darkness.

"What're we going to do now?!" Michelle wailed, starting to get panicky. "What do you think they're going to do to us?! And why do we have to go separate from Ben and Riley?!"

"Relax, will you?" Jenny sat down on the cold meal floor of the van. "I'm trying to think."

"Whose van do you think he's in?" Michelle whispered, her eyes darting around the black enclosed space.

"I don't know. But we'd better hope it's not ours, because my plan will get us into trouble."

Michelle frowned, though Jenny couldn't see it. "What's your plan?"

Jenny didn't answer. She simply stood up and pulled out her mobile phone, shining its bright light around the van. Michelle looked aghast.

"You had that all along!?"

"I had no signal in the cellar Michelle." Jenny answered simply, finding a lone tool box on the floor and taking it in her hands, placing the phone inside.

"What're you going to do with that?" Michelle asked worriedly, backing away. Jenny stood by the doors of the van and smirked, then took a deep breath.

"MICHELLE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? GET OFF ME!!"

Michelle stared at Jenny in utter terror, until slow realization crept upon her. She thought for a moment, then started to play along. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. "If you weren't being so stubborn then this never would've happened!!"

"It is not! All I wanted to... What're you doing with that?! Michelle, don't -" Jenny suddenly threw herself to the floor. The girls noticed the van slowing down, and they glanced at each other.

Jenny grabbed the tool box silently, hearing one of the front doors open. "Stop it!" She cried out one last time. The back door flew open to reveal an angry looking Shaw.

"What do you think you're doing back he-" Jenny suddenly hit in the head with the toolbox, knocking him out. Michelle grabbed the gun from his belt.

"Ah, I feel so dirty holding this thing!" She moaned.

Jenny rolled her eyes, motioning for Michelle to follow her out of the van.

"So how do we find Ben and Riley?" Michelle asked.

"We'll ask Shaw." Jenny replied, heading towards the front of the vehicle. She opened the front door, hopping up to grab something out of the front seat.

"But Shaw is unconscious, remember?"

Jenny came down from the front seat, holding up a bottle of water. "Let's wake him up."

Michelle looked at the gun in her hand. "Uh, do you wanna switch? This thing is making me uncomfortable."

Jenny rolled her eyes, handing Michelle the water bottle as she took the gun from her. Michelle walked back around, dumping the contents of the bottle on Shaw's head. He immediately woke up, and looked at the two teens, obviously confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Listen, you're going to answer a few questions." Jenny told him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Shaw asked, appearing skeptical.

"Because I'm pointing a gun in your face." She smiled. Shaw watched her for a moment, and realized he didn't trust the glint in her eye. Then Michelle appeared at Jenny's shoulder, and raised a hand.

"-and we've got a wedding to go to."

Shaw remained silent for a few more moments, until he nodded, looking defeated. "Fine but I'm only answering one question."

Jenny and Michelle swapped smug glances. "Where're Riley and Ben?"

Shaw sighed, thinking for a moment. "Ian's taking them to the river."

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes. "HE'S GOING TO DROWN THEM!" They cried in unison.

"Thank you for that information." Jenny replied sweetly, knocking him unconscious again and dragging him into the back of the van. They ran around to the front, jumping into the seats.

"Jenny, I didn't know you could drive!"

"I'm going to try." Jenny replied, putting the van in drive and pressing down on the gas pedal.

As the car kick started, it leaped forward and Michelle just managed to click her seatbelt into place as she was flung forward. The car then stayed still for a moment, and Jenny kept her hands on the wheel, staring out of the windscreen in alarm. Michelle glared at her through strands of hair, and Jenny turned to face her.

"Sorry." Then she pulled the gear stick back, causing the car to make an unhealthy crunching noise, and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, sending the car flying forward.

"Don't be sorry, just go!" Michelle demanded, brushing away her hair.

"Alright, don't pressure me!" Jenny hit the gas, and they started down the road.

"Wait!" Michelle yelped.

"What?"

"The river is in the other direction!"

"Oh NOW you tell me that!" Jenny snapped. "Do you see any side roads?"

Michelle peered out the window. "No..."

"Then hang on to your seat!" Jenny suddenly spun the steering wheel around, causing the heavy van to turn 180 degrees.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Michelle screamed.

"No, I'm trying to SAVE Ben and Riley!"

The tires screeched as the girls shot along in the direction of the river, hitting pot holes and lumps in the road as they went, causing Michelle to smack her head on the roof, and Jenny to knock her knee against the base of the wheel.

After countless injuries and complaints, Jenny stopped the car on a dusty side street and killed the engine. Michelle glanced at her.

"This isn't the river."

"No," Jenny admitted. "If we parked at the river they'd see us and start shooting or something. We can creep up on them now; it'll make the rescue easier." She smiled triumphantly, and Michelle smiled.

"Good plan."

The girls waited for a few moments, then they heard tires squealing to a stop. They peeked through the trees and saw Ben and Riley being pushed out of the vans, both of them wearing ripped tuxes. Both girls gasped.

Holding the gun firmly in her hands, Jenny listened in for a moment, and saw one of the henchmen tie something around Riley's ankles. Both girls and Riley went pale.

"What're we waiting for?!" Michelle demanded. Jenny shrugged.

"We have to go in and stop him just when it's getting scary. That's what they do in the movies."

Michelle sighed, watching someone walk Riley and Ben over to the river's edge.

"Do either of you have any last words?" Ian asked with an evil smirk. Jenny gave Michelle a small nod and they both ran out from behind the trees.

"We do!"

**WWWWW**

**Will they be able to save the day? We'll find next time. –wink-**

**Please review!**


	6. Saved!

Ian's head snapped to the direction of the two girls, positioned in an action stance

**Well, here is the last chapter of **_**The Wacky Wedding**_! **Enjoy! **

**WWWWW**

Ian's head snapped to the direction of the two girls, positioned in an action stance. He broke into a wide grin.

"Oh, so you've come to watch the show too."

Jenny shook her head. "No, we've come to stop the show."

Ben and Riley were watching anxiously from where they stood.

"Now let them go!" Michelle snarled, moving Jenny's wrist so the gun was aimed at Ian.

"Michelle, Jenny, don't-" Ben pleaded, worried for their safety. "You don't have to do this."

"Well would you look at that- they brought their own gun." Ian cut in with an evil snigger.

"It's Shaw's, actually." Jenny shrugged.

"It's not like it matters." Ian rolled his eyes. "All I know is that you aren't brave enough to pull the trigger."

"Would you like to bet on it?" Jenny appeared brave on the outside, but Michelle could see her trembling slightly. Michelle's eyes fell on Riley, whose face was as white as a sheet.

"Oh, I know you won't do that. Because if you even think about it, these two will end up in the bottom of the river."

"What're we going to do?!" Michelle whispered, frightened.

"Well I'm a really bad swimmer." Jenny hissed back. "I doubt I'd be able to swim down there and retrieve two guys. So the gun probably isn't the best idea."

"But I don't want to end up on the bottom of the river!" Michelle said under her breath, trying to hide her panic.

"Neither do I." Jenny responded, placing her gun on the floor and raising her hands. "But we won't get that far."

Michelle looked at her questioningly, and Jenny shrugged. "One of us'll have a plan by then, surely."

Ian turned to a few of the henchmen. "Bring them."

Michelle let out a small yelp as the henchmen dragged them over next to Ben and Riley and began tying weights around their ankles.

"Well, this day has just been FULL of wonderful plans..." Riley muttered to himself. Jenny glared at him.

"We were trying to save your lives, remember?!" She snapped. Riley shrugged.

"I'm sorry, guys." Michelle muttered. "This is my fault. If I'd been paying attention..."

"No, it was my fault." Riley sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have worried about Abigail seeing you two..."

"Guys, enough. We'll find a way out of this." Ben insisted.

"I love it when you say stuff like that!" Jenny grinned. Ben looked at her strangely.

"O-kay..."

"But seriously, I'm not dying here." Jenny added firmly, staring out at the river.

"I don't think you four should be having a conversation when you're about to meet your makers." Ian interrupted, smiling with sick pleasure. Jenny opened her mouth to retort, until another shrill voice sounded above all the rest.

"What's going on here!?"

Everyone turned to see Abigail standing on the road, dressed in her full wedding dress. The four heroes couldn't help but gape.

"Abigail." Ian smirked, stepping forward. "You're just in time."

"Yes." Abby smiled. "Just in time to throw the bouquet." Then, in one swift motion, she swung her bunch of flowers into the stomach of McGregor, who had been standing on the river bank beside Michelle. He was flung backwards and sent crashing into the rushing water.

Then Abigail swung back around. hitting Ian straight in the face. He stumbled back in surprise, and she hit him in the head again. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy." Abigail remarked with a shrug. She rushed over to Ben, untying his hands and ankles. "Are you OK?" She asked. "You disappeared and I was so worried and you weren't answering your phone..."

"I'm fine." Ben insisted, rubbing his wrists. Ben then untied Riley, and the two of them untied the girls.

"I'm sorry." Michelle mumbled, staring at the ground.

"For?" Ben looked confused.

"Ruining your wedding...It was my -"

"Our fault." Jenny interrupted.

"We'll...just...go." Michelle trailed off, turning to walk away.

"Wait." The girls turned to see Abigail standing near them, arm outstretched. They noted that even though she was pink and flustered, she still looked beautiful. "You didn't ruin my wedding." She glared at the unconscious form of Ian. "HE ruined my wedding. You girls tried to save my husband, and I am so thankful to you for that."

"Well the plan was to save everyone." Jenny muttered. "But we failed, we should actually be thanking you, really."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Abigail shrugged. She turned to Ben. "Almost everyone went home..." She looked at the setting sun. "It's getting rather late. Let's head over there and clean up."

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Ben gave the girls a big smile. "Thanks for everything, ladies." The girls gave him a nod and turned away to leave once more. They heard Riley whisper something to Ben.

"Yeah, sure." Ben answered. Michelle felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't go yet." Riley stopped the two girls. They turned around. Riley smiled brightly at Michelle. "I still owe you a dance."

Michelle's face went pink. "Yeah, so?"

"So, it's only fair." Riley glanced at Jenny and flashed her a smile. Jenny grinned in return and then gave Michelle a little push in the small of her back. She stumbled into

Riley slightly, and Jenny stood away, whistling.

"There's no music." Michelle murmured, embarassed.

"So?" Riley answered back, taking her by the waist carefully.

"Oh, well..." Michelle's face went red. She cast a look over her shoulder at Jenny, who smiled and nodded. "...OK."

Jenny watched the two of them dancing on the grass and smiled. She began humming some music loudly, but Riley gave her a funny look, so she stopped.

A few minutes later, Riley and Michelle finished dancing. She smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks." She whispered to him.

He grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Michelle stumbled back in surprise, touching her cheek. "Oh, I..." Riley walked over to Jenny, giving her a kiss as well. "Thanks for trying to help us out you guys."

"Y-Yeah." Jenny stammered, her face red. Michelle just stared at him, her hand still on her cheek. "Uh-huh..."

"I was thinking." Riley announced, turning back to the girls. "We should all go out sometime. Get a...pizza, or go to the movies?"

Michelle and Jenny glanced at each other, then back at Riley.

"Yes." They said in unison, trying to refrain from exploding.

"Great." Riley beamed. He then looked around, and back at them again. "Looks like we're all taking the bus home."

"Uh-huh." Michelle still appeared to be in a daze. Riley gave her a strange look.

"OK then. Let's go."

The three walked away from the spot, and then Jenny stopped, frowning. "Just a minute." She slipped the gun out of the hand of an unconscious Ian, throwing it into the raging river. "He doesn't need that."

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Michelle asked.

"I think Ben said he would when they got home," Riley shrugged.

The threesome set off down the dirt road again. They walked in silence for a while until Michelle spoke up.

"Riley, did I ever tell you that you look totally hot in a tux?"

"I second that."

"Uh…Thanks?"

**WWWWW**

**Haha… Well, again, we hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading, guys!!**

**- Jenny and Michelle**


End file.
